


Wait Dream is Blind?

by mmm_words



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmm_words/pseuds/mmm_words
Summary: A collection of incidents with Dream SMP members not realizing that Dream is Blind.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 634





	1. Have some backstory

Dream has been blind since the age of eight. He has vague memories of bright lights and what he’s been told are colors, but the once vibrant memories of the world around him have since faded with age. He still remembers how he became blind. He remembers smelling playing in the field with his friends, smelling the smoke coming from his village, and the screams. He’ll never forget the blood-curdling screams of families being killed. Dream lost his sight protecting his sister, it’s an action he will never regret. Although it cost him his ability to see, he would much rather lose that than his last living family member.

Dream had to learn how to rely on his other senses after that. He refused to let himself rely on others, much to the chagrin of his seven-year-old sister. She constantly tried to make him take a break, but he always refused. Although he was stubborn, his persistence allowed him to adapt to his new normal. He and Drista traveled on their own for a long time, learning how to hunt, fight and survive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day the sun was beating down upon the two siblings when they found a stream to rest at. It had been a year since the accident, and while not perfect, Dream was much more self-sufficient again. While they relaxed by the water, eating food, and letting the wind blow their messy blonde hair, Dream could hear the sound of wood splintering. 

He turned towards where he thought the direction of the sound came from, “Hey Dris, is that you messing with something over there?” Dream was welcomed by the awkward chuckle of his sister and a small sigh emitting from her.

Grass crunched underneath feet and cloth rustled in the wind as Drista stood up and began walking towards her brother. “You couldn’t just let me work in peace huh? You’re always up in my business.” She stood in front of her brother and slowly sat down again, making sure to land lounder on the ground so Dream could turn his face towards her. 

“I was trying to be nice and make you something. So hold still and let me work.” Dream huffed in amusement but otherwise listened. He enjoyed listening to the world around him and he still appreciated the outdoors, even if he couldn’t see it anymore.

Dream flinched when he felt something get dropped into his lap. He moved his hands toward it and felt something smooth and wooden. Near the edge of the oval shape was a soft leather strap that stretched when he tugged on it. It was clearly hand made, but the craftsmanship was still impressive, especially for his little sister. Dream tilted his head, towards where his sister was hopefully sitting and waited for an explanation, lifting his eyebrow while he did so.

He heard Drista shift and he could almost imagine the nervous way she played with her hands. “I know you’re uncomfortable with your eyes. I know you want to keep me safe, but I still feel like it’s my fault you lost your sight.” Drista quickly spoke mumbling some words in an attempt to speak faster, “And I know you’re strong! I’m not saying you aren’t. It’s just I wanted to make you something to say thanks. And I thought if we found another village we wanted to stay at, you could wear the mask so you could be more comfortable. I don’t know. It’s not a big deal-”

Dream cut her off by gently reaching forward, searching for her arm. Drista quickly grabbed his hand and was pulled into a hug by her brother. “Thank you Dris.” The two siblings stayed cuddled up to each other. Enjoying the company and the peace the moment brought them.

“Now, help me put this mask on, and let’s spar. Surely you wouldn’t let a blind boy beat you?” Dream teased while lifting up the handmade gift.


	2. Maybe Don't Look an Enderman in the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Muffinteers compete against each other in another manhunt. After it's all said and done Dream has an interesting interaction with an enderman that causes the others to question what they know about their friend.

Dream’s feet pounded upon the floor. His breath catching painfully as exhaustion fought his reckless movements. He heard the metallic swing of a sword and quickly ducked feeling the air whoosh past his head.

  
“Oh Dream!” George singsonged as he got ready to take another swing at the tiring speedrunner. The mask hid Dream’s smile as George got closer and closer to his trap. At the last second Dream whipped around to face George using the surprised sound he makes to locate him. Dream quickly grabs George’s shoulders and falls down to the rough endstone below him. George is met with a kick to the gut as he is thrown behind Dream screaming into the void below.

  
Dream rolls over to his side and books it back to the center of the island. He’s fought so many dragons that he knows the layout like the back of the hand. The pounding of armor on endstone alters him of the other two hunters. The angry cry of the dragon caused Dream to duck, barely avoiding the scorching flames of her breath. His ax feels sturdy in his hand as he gets ready to deliver the final blow.

  
Sapnap screams before hurtling towards the green-clad man in an attempt to stop him, but he’s too late. Bad, Sapnap, and Dream all cover their ears as the dragon lets out a shattering scream of defeat. Dream falls to the ground in exhaustion sucking in deep breathes of air and pushes his sweaty hair off of his face.

  
Dream yells in victory, “Let’s GOOOOO”. Bad chuckles at his antics and Sapnap groans in defeat.

  
“Alright you muffins, let’s get back to Ant and George” Bad declares in an attempt to round up the two chaotic boys.

  
Dream groans as he stands up and accidentally knocks into one of them. “Oh sorry”, he states while looking up. Instead of the response, he expected he hears a warble of an enderman.

“Dream!” Sapnap calls in panics, but the enderman never attacks Dream. Instead, it walks off as if it hadn’t made eye contact at all.

“What the hell was that?” Sapnap exclaimed in confusion, “Dude you were looking straight at it. Why didn’t it attack you?” Dream scratches the back of his neck in contemplation.

  
“I’m not sure- uh.” He paused for a second to think, “Maybe the mask, or maybe it was a mutant?” Dream knew the real reason, sort of. He didn’t quite understand it, but the enderman never attacked him if he looked them in the eye after he went blind. Almost as if they knew he wasn’t really seeing them.

  
Neither Bad nor Sapnap seemed to believe his answer but left it alone none the less. “Hey let me try!” Sapnap yelled before running up to an enderman to stare at it.  
A resounding shriek reminded everyone of Sapnap’s lack of impulse control.

  
“Sapnap! You muffin!” Bad yelled as he ran off to help their impulsive friend. Dream wheezed at their antics before he tiredly walked back to the portal.  
The warmth of the overworld reached him as he respawned out of the end. He leaned on the stone wall of the stronghold, trying to regain a semblance of his surroundings. The air seemed to shimmer as he was joined by Bad and Sapnap, the former lecturing the latter on his recklessness. Dream smiled as he embraced the familiar banter of his friends.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group was back in their temporary shelter, they would travel back to the SMP after they had rested. Dream had offered to collect firewood while the other set up sleeping bags and made preparations for food.

  
Sapnap dropped all of his weight onto George’s back, much to the smaller chagrin. “I told you dude it was weird. Dream just looked straight at the enderman and it didn’t even care!” George sighed in disbelief before push sapnap to the rough ground below.

  
“Alright Sapmap, and Bad doesn’t make heart eyes at Skeppy.” George rolled his eyes as he attempted to roll out the sleeping bags.

  
Sapnap scoffed in annoyance, “One, don’t call me sapmap again. And TWO I’m telling the truth. Right bad! You saw it too!”

  
Bad looked up at the mention of his name, “what are you to bickering about this time?” This caused Ant to look up as well from where he was cutting the meat for their dinner.

  
“I was just telling George about how weird it was that the enderman didn’t attack Dream.”

  
“Oh yeah, that was weird.” Bad agreed before glancing at Ant. “After you and George got killed and Dream killed the enderdragon, he made eye contact with an enderman. It didn’t do anything though.”

  
All four sat in silence, lost in thought while they worked on the tasks at hand. Ant was the first to break the silence, “Do you think he could be another hybrid?”  
Bad sat down on a log beside Ant and rubbed his cat ears to comfort him. They all know Ant had dealt with some very aggressive anti-hybrid groups.

  
“I mean he could be, none of us have seen him without the mask.” Sapnap brought up slowly.

  
“And he doesn’t like the talk about his past.” George agreed while he and Sapnap finished organizing the sleeping bags around where the fire would be.

  
“Why wouldn’t he tell us though? If he is an ender hybrid he knows we wouldn’t hurt him.” Ant softly questioned.

  
Bad sensed the down mood and sighed, “I know we’re all worried, but Dream will tell us when he’s ready. We all know how he can get caught up in his own brain, so we’ll just have to remind him that he can rely on us.” He paused before continuing, “We should probably stop talking about this before Dream gets back.”

  
The other nod in agreement sitting in silence until George and Sapnap begin arguing over the manhunt again. Dream returns with firewood, which Bad takes from his arms.  
They all enjoy the tender steak and warmth provided by the fire.

  
“It’s cuddle time!” Sapnap declares before tackling Dream into the sleeping bag behind him. Dream lets out a punched out wheeze as he wraps his arms around his friend. Ant slowly joins in, laying down on Sapnaps other side and resting his head on Sapnaps mop of hair.

  
Bad laughs at all of them and joins the pile after cleaning up their food.

  
“Georgie! You gotta join us!” Dream and Sapnap call out to the only friend not joining in.

  
George scoffs, “And why would I want to do that? You’re all gross.”

  
“Ohhhhh is wittle George too afraid of a little dirt?” Sapnap mocks. “Come cuddle the homies coward!”

  
Dream reaches his arm out in an attempt to entice George over. George groans before finally joining them and letting Dream pull him into the mass of limbs. “You guys are so annoying, I hope you know that.”

  
Ant retorts back, “Yeah, but at least we can see colors.”

  
Georges indignant retorts are swallowed by the laughs of the others. Dream laughs to himself at the irony of the statement. He might not be able to see, but he knows all of them went to bed with a smile on their face.


	3. I really don't think you can sneek up on Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to sneak up on Dream while Tubbo watches. Soon Ranboo also shows up, I guess they're hanging out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently life has been crazy. I'll try to update again soon, but don't worry I am still writing this story! Thanks for reading!

Tubbo felt the soft grass under his skin as he gazed up at the clouds above him. He had found this clearing a few weeks ago and now it was one of his favorite places to go. The buzz of bees was the only sound Tubbo could hear. He let out a deep sigh and felt his eyes dip close as he enjoyed his break from the greater smp. Unfortunately for Tubbo, this relaxation is shattered in the form of a loud blonde he considers his best friend.

“TUBBO!” Tommy screamed as he startled the previously calm meadow. The bees that had been around Tubbo fly away in annoyance.

Tubbo sits up to glance at his friend, hair falling into his face. “Hello Tommy, what are you doing out here?” He says, a smile growing on his face.

“Well, you know Dream right? Of course you do!” Tommy spoke very animatedly pacing around in front of Tubbo. “Well anyway I told him to come here and I’m finally going to successfully surprise attack him!”

“Are you sure that’s going to work? You’re not the most quiet person.” Tubbo began.

“What are you Saying? You’re supposed to hype me up! Now just you watch I’m gonna get him for sure, Cause I’m Tommyinnit the biggest man!”

Tubbo looked at his friend in disbelief but smiled anyway. “Alright big man, what’s the plan?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy hid behind the trees surrounding the meadow waiting for Dream to show up. He had just messaged that he was coming to the cords Tommy sent him, so he should appear any second. Tubbo sat waiting in the clearing having returned to watching the bees. Just when Tommy was about to get bored and yell at Tubbo the green-clad man appeared.

Dream loved the kids of the smp, even though they could be rowdy and destructive but so could he so he wasn’t one to Judge. Unfortunately, that sometimes got Dream into interesting situations, such as how his week had been going. For the past few days Tommy has been determined to sneak up on Dream, so far this has been very unsuccessful but it has kept Dream on edge. 

Dream enjoyed the air that pushed past his hair and how peaceful the meadow felt.

“Hi Dream!” Tubbo called out to the masked man, “What are you doing here?”

Dream began walking towards Tubbo as he listened to the meadow around him. “Hi Tubbo, Tommy told me to meet him here, you haven’t seen him have you?”

“I haven’t seen him in the area no, I come here to relax though, would you like to join me?” Tubbo asked, trying to direct Dream’s attention away from Tommy.

“Thank you for the offer Tubbo, this area is very nice and peaceful. Very different from Tommy that’s for sure.”

Tubbo laughed at the comment, “Yeah big man doesn’t really have a quiet button.”

Tommy made a face the comment from his hiding spot. As he listened to Dream and Tubbo talk he peaked around the Tree. Dream was facing Tubbo and his friend made quick eye contact with Tommy before returning to the man in front of him. Tommy watched as Tubbo slowly brought his hand up to itch his nose. The signal! Tommy thought excitedly.

Tommy made sure he avoided all the rocks and twigs around him as he slowly crept closer to Dreams back. He hardly got within four feet when Dream slowly tilted his head toward him.

“Hello Tommy, nice of you to finally join us.” Dream said calmly which was met by Tommy, very manly, screams of panic and annoyance.

“What the Hell man! I was quiet! Do you know how hard it was to avoid all the twigs! How did you know I was there?” Tommy continued to complain as Dream let out a wheeze.

“I’m just that good Tommy, maybe when you grow up you’ll be able to sneak up on me.”

“How Dare You! I do not need to grow, I am a Big Man! Tell him Tubbo!”

Tubbo just laughed at his friend’s distress, “Sure Toms. Anyway, Dream how did you do it? I knew he was there but I thought he was quiet!”

Dream smiles behind his mask and shakes his head, “Sorry Tubs, but I can’t tell you those secrets. Your mortal minds wouldn’t be able to handle it anyway.” Dream teases as he ruffles Tubbos hair. Dream knows the real answer is boring, his other senses are just heightened to compensate for his lack of sight.

Tommy continues to argue with Dream as the three of them enjoy their time together. Dream pauses and turns away from the boys.

“Did one of you invite Ranboo too? Or is that another attempt to scare me?” Dream questions.

Tubbo and Tommy make a noise of confusion as the half-enderman steps out of the shadows. Ranboo squints at the light as he sheepishly glances at the three sitting in the grass.

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just taking a walk to clear my head when I heard Tommy.” Ranboo nervously rubs his arm, “I’ll just be on my way.”

“NOOOO Ranbooo Stay!” Tubbo calls out. “Ranboo my Beloved join us!”

Ranboo laughs and makes his way forward sitting beside Tubbo.

The now group of four continue to spend their afternoon together. Tubbo ended up teaching Tommy and Ranboo how to make flower crowns, Dream brushes off his offer to learn. Dream ended up with a flower crown placed on his head from Ranboo, he pulls the lanky kid into a hug as thanks. Tommy challenges the others to a handstand contest which Dream agrees to. The competition was called off by Tommy when Tubbo ran into him while chasing a bee.

“We should probably start heading back, mobs are gonna spawn soon.” Dream declared to the others as he stood up. 

They all agreed and started to leave the clearing. In the middle of the woods it was getting a lot darker and Tubbo stood closer to Ranboo for safety. Tommy continued to lead the group acting completely unafraid.

Out of know where Dream launched in front of Tommy, shield equipped. “Skeleton!” Dream called out as an arrow embedded itself into his shield. The others quickly pulled out their own shields and they quickly ran back to the greater smp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dream left the kids in L’amanburg Tommy grabbed Tubbo and Ranboo and pulled them into the nearest building.

“Did you guys see that? Dream seemed to know whenever something was there! That’s not normal!” Tommy declared.

Tubbo seemed to think for a bit before agreeing, “Yeah, especially with that skeleton, I have no idea how he knew it was there, he was walking behind me too!”

“And he knew I was watching you guys from the trees” Ranboo provided.

Tommy thought for a minute before exclaiming, “Do you know what this means?! Dream isn’t human! Think about it, we’ve also never seen him without his mask! Now I know what we’re gonna do, we need to figure out what Dream is, are you with me?”

Tubbo and Ranboo nodded.

“Okay, Operation Discover the Inhuman Being Dream Is, is a go!”

“DIBD? We definitely need a better name man.” Tubbo declared.

“Mmmhmm.” Ranboo agreed, “Why do we ever let Tommy name things again?”

“Fuck you Two! I’m great at naming things!”

The three boys continued to talk into the night, making plans to discover the secret identity that Dream was clearly hiding. 


End file.
